Bad Girls(MIGHT DELETE)
by Blueshinymoonlight
Summary: The specialists are cheating on the Winx with other girls leaving the Winx heart broken. Two years past and one day the Winx show up at Red Fountain but there different they are bad .Winx want revenge on the guys and can do new things with their powers. Will someone be able to stop them?What will the boys say about this?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey it's me again this time with a chapter story. Please check out my other stories. ENJOY!**_㈶0㈳2㈶0㈳2㈶0

**Disclaimer:**** _I do not own Winx club!_**

* * *

"Ugh I have called Brandon about a thousand times"Stella complained."Relax Stella, what if there still on the mission."Layla said

"No, because due to my calculation they would have been back yesterday."Tecna said."What if there cheating on us!"Stella yelled ."If Riven cheats on me again ...ugh...just watch"replied the bored aggressive music fairy

"Guys, relax they will just call us back when they come back... were every they went."Flora said "Ya , I mean what if they got in trouble"Bloom said agreeing with Flora."Well, I guess I didn't think about that"answered Tecna.

"Maybe they got there phones taken away"Layla said."Ha I have an idea lets go to the movies"Musa said.

"Ohhh I want to see that new chick flick that just came out."Bloom said."Ok but the next show is in 45minutes" Tecna said looking at the theaters website on her phone.

"Ok while we will just get ready." Flora said

AT 6:00(MOVIE FINISHED)

"That was so funny " Musa laughed out.

"Its was so sweet at the end ." Flora said quietly

"Ya, what do you think Stella about the mov...Stella?" Bloom looked at her blonde headed friend staring at a brown haired muscular man.

"Uhhhh what sorry what did you say?!" Stella questioned .

"You have been looking at that guy for like 5 minutes straight." Layla said

"Ohhh am sorry it's just that he just looks so familiar ." Stella answered back

"There's only one way to fined out."Musa said walking to this mystery man.

"Musa get back over here!" Stella said in whisper/loud voice.

"Hi mister mystery man my name is Musa and my friend Stell...BRANDON!"Musa screamed his name which brought Stella and the other to them.

"Ughhhh ...Hi Musa ...Stella is not with you right" He said nervously with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Snookumes!" Stella yelled as she ran and hugged Brandon.

"Ugh...Hi ...sunshine...!" Brandon said nervously

"Honey,what's wrong you seem nervous" Stella asked with concern.

"I a.." before Brandon could finish he was interrupted by a girl.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" yelled a girl

"Who are you are you!?" Stella asked

"I am Kendall ,Brandon's girlfriend." Kendall said proudly

"Uhhhhhhh no I am Brandon's girlfriend." Stella said

With that ,the rest of the specialists came holding hands with other girls. Their eyes widen to double the size of their regular size seeing the winx.

"Helia!?" Flora said hurt and shocked from what she saw.

"Flora...um let me ..." Helia started but was interrupted by the OTHER girls.

"You guys, who are these girls!" The girl who is clenched on Nabu said.

"Were there GIRLFRIEND'S! !" yelled the Winx.

"No WE are!" With that Stella and Flora went crying away.

" There are's so back off!" The other girls said.

"You can have them" Bloom said as she went walking away.

"Bloom!" Sky called out but she ignored him and walked away.

"Tecna let me explain" Timmy started. "No, let me explain to you. Were done . I am the one who made a mistake. I let my emotion get the better of me." With that Tecna walked away and a tear drop escaped.

"YOU JERKS ITS ONE THING TO MESS WITH ME BUT WHEN IT COMES TO MY FRIENDS YOUR DIED!" shouted Musa.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS!" roared Musa.

Musa walked over to Timmy and grabbed him by the collar and was about to hit him but his "girlfriend"went in between.

"MOVE! Girl whatever your name is." Musa growled..

"It's Maddie. And no. Am not going to move" Maddie said defending Timmy.

"Hahahah ...ok know MOVE!"

"No"

"Layla please tell "Maddie" to move." Layla asked Maddie.

"No" She replied. Then without a sec. Musa lost her patients and punched Maddie. Leaving her on the floor with a bloody nose.

Musa was going to Timmy but was pulled back by Layla . " Come on Musa there not worth it."

"Wait one more thing!" Layla let go of Musa. Musa ran to Riven . Riven could see the hurt in her eyes.

Musa just looked at him and kicked him were it hurts. Riven screamed out in pain. Musa just huffed and walked away leaving her ex on the floor. As she walked with Layla to fine the others winx.

She knew that she had to be the tough one but inside everything was hurting and burning.

* * *

**_Was that a good chapter if not then wait for the next Chapters its going to be better. Heart breaking. Well please review and P.M if you have any _**

**_Xoxoxoxoxoxox ㈏0❤㈍9㈏0❤㈍9/Blueshinymoonlight._**


	2. Chapter 2

TWO YEARS LATER (At Redfountain)

It was the new year of Redfountain. The place is packed with teenagers, either from last year or new faces enrolling and unpacking.

Riven and Nabu just got there and were signing in and trying to look for their rooms. They were bummed that

they didn't get each other as roommates but were thankful that their rooms were just across from eachothers.

When they were just about to open the door Sky, Brandon, Helia, and Timmy came out. Apparently, their rooms where right next to each others.

"Hey, so how was it with Mack, Riven ." Sky asked Riven as they high 5.

"It was ok ... I guess. " Riven wasn't sure that cheating on Musa was a good idea. All the guys are still sorry and felt that they were stupid for what they did to the girls.

They where still with their other girlfriends. Riven still with Mack, Timmy's is still with Maddie, Brandon is still with Kendall, Helia is still with Fiona, and Nabu with Talyor.

"So has anyone seen the "girls"(Winx)." Brandon asked.

"No, I think there really gone." Timmy said sadly

We have tried to apologize to them but the place was guarded. There were guards everywhere , sleepy poppys (type of flower)planted everywhere, electric barer and Musa with a laser. Lets just say that ALL of us got a new hair cut from the laser. Then one day we went and they were gone. So we moved on...almost.

"Ok let me finish packing and we can all meet in the cafeteria ." Helia said

"Ya, am starving. " Brandon complained

IN RIVEN'S ROOM

"Ok , so ...huh!" Riven said in concern. Looking at a bed.

"Ugh somone all ready packed in here...ugh...ohhh and great they got my favorite side." Looking at the bed with bags on the right side of the room.

"Ughhhh, dam it i forgot socks. ...hmmmm...maybe my partner has some." he said as he walked to the other's drawer.

"What... the ..."He said as he saw a bra and small black underwears in the closet. Almost everthing in there was black.

"Great I have a gay person." as he shivered. He was all ready done packing so he was going to the cafeteria.

Riven found Timmy, Helia, Nabu, Brandon, and Sky seating in a table.

"Way is it so packed?" Nabu said as he was looking at the crowd of people.

"They say their are new Redfountain students coming." Timmy said while looking at his laptop typing fast.

"And who cares." Riven said.

"But hear this they are the best fighters in all magic dimension. ...and there girls." Timmy said like he knows everything.

"What...man.. I think one girl is my roommate!? Riven almost screamed.

"Ya, I saw lipstick and a bra." Brandon said

"Ohhh look their they are." They all looked down to see thin girls walking across the cafeteria. One was red head , then a magenta,dark blue headed,than a dark brown haird one, then a blond one ,and last a brunette. They were all wearing black like clothes.

"Ohhh they look hot!" Brandon said as he whistled

"Dude, shut up we have girlfriends!" Sky said as he hit him in the shoulder.

"Owwww! And whatever I don't even like her that much as with..."He stayed quiet.

"Ya, I know the feeling." Helia said sadly

"Well, am going to introduce myself. .. Come on!" Brandon pleaded.

"Okay were coming!" Nabu said as he groun.

They walked down and found out that the girls are roomates with one of us.

All the girls came out as we were walking to them.

"Hi, my name is Bra..." Brandon started.

"We know who you are...all of you."The red headed said

"Ohh ok so they say you girls are good fighters." Brandon flirtingly as they raised their eyebrows

"The BEST!" corrected the magenta haired. Riven let out a snicker witch got the blue haired mad

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" she yelled as she pushed Riven to the wall with her hands on his collar.

Everyone let out a gasp(boys) shocked that she did that. No one was brave enough to do that to Riven. Riven was shocked to and didn't know how to reacted

"Chill Muse."said the dark brown haired

"Wait! What's your name!" Riven asked to make sure he heard huffed and rolled their eyes.

"Do you know us?" asked the blond

"No, sorry." Helia said confused

"Shame shame shame shame!" "That sad you don't remember your ex girlfriend's Shame !" the brunette yelled/quietly.

"But if your so dumb then ok." said the red head

"Am Bloom." said the red head

"Stella" the blond said

"Musa" the girl who pushed Riven on the wall.

"Lalya"said the dark haired

"Flora" said the brunette

"Tecna" magenta one spoke.

"Well it was a pleasure meating you...NOT!" Layla yelled. Leaving the specialists with their mouth hanging and eyes as a basball, shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi every it me with chapter 3 of Bad girls . I know that. Nabu isn't a specialist but am just going to make him like one. WARNING: I my not be able to update this week because am going to testing and have to work on a project㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7㈶3Sorry! Please excuse the font style. Enjoy! ㈳8**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**_

* * *

Flora!?"

"Stella!?"

"Musa!?"

"Tecna!?"

"Bloom!?"

"Layla!?"

The boys said with their mouths still wide open and stretched eyes.

"That's are names don't , wear them out." Stella said as she winked.

"Is that really you guys!?" Nabu said shocked looking at them in disbelief.

"Ugh...last time we check we were Musa, Stella, Layla, Tecna, Flora, and Bloom..." Bloom said " And look we still are." Tecna added in a sarcastic tone.

Before the boys could ask anything else. The speaker went on and Professor Saladin asked everyone to meet at the fighting arena.

With one minute of focus on the voice the boys turn to look at the Winx but were gone. The boys just went down to the arena and decided to talk later at lunch.

"Hello everyone it is a great pleasure to see new faces on campes. As all you know there as been a couple standout new students on board. This is way you will see what they can do and give me an idea what kind of level and group." Saladin pronounced

"I want you to meet them. Please come out girls!"Saladin yelled. With that the…..Winx came out.

"This girls are going to prove that they can be a students at this school." Saladin said to the audience. He pushed a red button and with that the floor inside the arena transformed in an optical course with fire hoops and arrowshooting.

" Ok wish me luck." Musa said as she went first and went through every thing fast and got to the red line in 28 seconds . All the boys stayed shocked a girl went through that in 28 secounds!

"Excellent! " Saladin said shocked to.

**LAYLA WAS NEXT AND GOT 28 SECONDS TOO, THEN BLOOM GOT SECONDS. TECNA GOT 32 SECONDS AND THE LAST ONES WERE FLORA AND STELLA.**

"**UGH WAIT I NEED TO LET MY NAILS DRY FIRST." STELLA COMPLAINED**

" **HURRY UP STELLA! BLOOM YELLED ACROSS.**

"**FINE!" STELLA YELLED IN DEFEAT. SHE WENT THROW EVERYTHING IN 32 SECONDS. THAT TOTALLY SURPRISED BRANDON THAT SHE DID IT FASTER THAN HIM. ALL THE SPECIALISTS WERE SHOCKED THAT THEY WENT FASTER THAN THEM AND THAT THEY COULD EVEN DO THAT.**

"**YOUR TURN FLORA." SALADIN TOLD HER.**

**Flora layed cross legged on the floor in a yoga pose. The timer started and everyone was looking at her Helia too. It was very quit for 10 seconds then…she open her eyes. Like lightning she went zooming through everything . For about a second everyone lost her a then found her at the red line. She got 27 seconds.**

"**Ok girls that was very impressive you will go in the best group….the Specialists." **

" **What!?" yelled the Winx.**

**The Specialists eyes grew. "Bu..but…bu…but Professor Saladin"**

"**No buts or you will be not involved in fighting at all." Sali"Ok.""Yes Professor " The girls said as they huffed and walked away.**

**IN THE HALLWAY TO THEIR ROOMS**

"**Hey, girls we just wanted to know if we can go somewhere to eat …..so you know we can talk and get caught up on eachother." Timmy said as the guys were approaching the winx heading to there rooms.**

"**Ummmmm …no" Tecna said sharply**

"**And besides won't your precious girlfriends will get jealous." Bloom mimcked.**

"**You guys are going to have to pay 'cause we don't have money." Stella said**

"**Well not yet, but its ok I mean you guys don't have a lot of money huh." Musa said trying not to smirk. With the girls shocked that this came out of her mouth.**

"**Ohhh its ok u we have a lot of money from working at the frutti music bar." Helia said with a smile**

"**Ya sometimes we don't what to do with it." Brandon said laughing abit.**

**This just made Musa smile. "Ohhh guys you know I forgot something." "I will be right back." Musa had a smirk on her face as she walked away. Right when she was sure that she was know near someone sight she said something and disappeared. **

**She was know in back of the guys still talking to the Winx. Lalya was the first to notice her and smiled to her at her best friend.**

"**Ok were are they." Musa whispered as she creeped to the guys. She bent down and sticked her hand in Riven's pocket then took out what she was looking for . She did that to all the guys and disappeared right were she was were there was no one.**

**She walked back to the group and acted like she just came back.**

"**Well girls I need to talk to you." Musa said**

"**See ya " Flora said as she stuck out her tongue and walked away with the group to the cafeteria.**

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"**Look what I got!" Musa said waving the wallets in her hands to the girls**

"**Musa!? You sneaky dog!? Bloom said.**

"**The guys are so stupid "You guys are going to have to pay 'cause we don't have any money" Am a princess I can pay for my own things." Stella laughed out.**

"**Ok lets see how much they have." As they peaked in side each wallet having at least $300 in each one.**

"**$300 not bad." Tecna said counting all the money faster than the others.**

"**Lets go shopping am tried of this look." Stella complained looking at her clothes.**

"**Ya let wear something hot that all the boys here will drool over us." Bloom said**

"**Good idea we can make our exs jealous. " Layla said referring to the Specialists.**

"**Ya, it's so obvious that they still have feelings for us." Flora said.**

"**Ok but tomorrow I have had enough for today." Tecna said with her hand on her head as if she had a headache.**

"**Ya, as it is having Riven as a roomate." Musa said. All the winx had a roomate with their exs **

"Ya Sky ugh!" Bloom said

"Or with Brandon! " Stella said with a face of disgust.

"Helia!"

"Timmy!"

"Nabu!" Lalya said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

_**What!? There roomates with there exs! I hoped you Enjoyed it. Please review please please㈷5㈷5㈷5㈷5㈷5I will do my best in trying to do update this week.**_

_**SNEAK PEEK : The specialists get jealous **_

_**㈏0❤㈍9㈏0❤㈍9/Blueshinymoonlight **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys FINALLY I can write know. ㈳2㈳2㈳2㈳2 I am doing something were you can choose what are the Winx new powers. So you can review or P.m me. Then I can choose the winner. ENJOY!㈶0㈶1㈶0㈶1㈶0㈶1㈶0**_

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Winx㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7**

* * *

NEXT DAY ( Riven's and Musa's room)

"Uggghhh! No I don't want to get up. Shut up!Stupid alarm!" Musa yelled as she threw the alarm across the room. Shattering to pieces.

"Wow, smart Musa!" Riven said. "Shut up!".

It was early in the morning and Musa was having a tantrum. She did not want to get up. And worse she had to see is ugly jerky face every mourning. The Winx all had begged Professor. Saladin to have different roomates. He still said no because since we were in their fighting level we have to be roomates. Talk about STUPID Musa thought.

She got dressed in a black tank top and blue jeans with black tall converse. Riven got dressed in his uniform in the bathroom still not quite sure to dress in front of Musa.

"Sooo... Good luck it going to be hard." Riven said. " And...!" Musa said coldly. "Cause your going to be doing alot today " " ohhhh and I should be so scared !" Musa said in a fake pretend scared voice as she rolled her eyes and walked outside.

Musa waited for the girls and started their day.

AT LUNCH

"Hey, girls!" Brandon yelled at the girls to sit. The girls saw them and rolled their eyes as they came over.

"What do you want!" Bloom yelled frustrated. " Do you guys want to sit down !" Helia offered.

"Ewwwww ...no !" Stella yelled in disgust.

"Fine try to fined I table then!" Riven scoffed. "Fine! Musa yelled. "Well just have to fine a table!" Layla yelled.

"Hey look there is a table right there." Everyone looked even the Specialists turned to look at a table full of muscular boys talking.

"Ugghhh, Tecna , that table is full." Flora whined. "Its ok, we can work with that." Stella smirked and looked at the girls. The girls knew what she meant and walked over to the table making sure that the guys were looking.

"Heyyyy!" Stella said flirtingly as she sat on one boy's lap and batted her eye lashes.

"We just wanted to say hi." Bloom said flirtingly as she to sat on a blacked hair boy.

"We thought we just had to say hi ." Flora said from a brown haired boy lap as she twirled a piece of his hair between her fingers.

"We also wanted to ask a favor." Tecna said her to sitting on a boy's lap.

"Never mine its fine!" Musa said flirtingly as she had her arms around a red headed boy's neck. This got all the specialists have a wave a jealousy washed over their faces. Making their blood boil.

"Noooooo, will do anything its fine!" The navy hair boy that Layla was sitting said quickly.

"Can you guys move so we can sit down to eat." Stella said.

"Pretty please!" Flora said batting her eye lashes. Fast, the boy's quickly got up and let the girls sit, pushing their chair for them.

"Well, we got to go..." The redheaded said with a frown.

"But we hope to see you around! " The brown headed said quickly.

"Well... Ok bye." Tecna said putting on a pretend frown.

"Thanks for letting us sit here." Layla said.

"Ya you guys are so kind." Bloom cooed.

"Well, bye !" the girls said flirtingly as the boys walked away.

When they were out of sight the girls looked at the Specialists whose table is only a couple table away. The boys were all mad and wanted to sock the living daylight out of the other boys...even Helia.

The girls just took their tongue's out at the and smirked.

AT THE MALL

"Wow , that was a stressed day." Musa said thinking about what Riven said this morning.

"Ya we kicked those boys...!" Lalya shouted.

"LAYLA!" Flora warned. Even though she hated those boys guts she was still kind...to us.

"Ok well we will just split up and meet up at the food court." Stella said.

"Ok" everyone said.

3HOURS LATER(At Redfountain)

"Hey were where you gir...!" the boys said as they saw the Winx. With shocked and wow faces.

* * *

_**What are the Specialist shocked about!? What happen to the to the Winx!? What happen with the Specialists at lunch!? Do they still have feelings for them!? I hope you enjoyed and please review. P.m me or review me for any ideas with their powers.**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxox ㈏0❤㈍9㈏0❤㈍9/Blueshinymoonlight **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys. Am a soooooo sorry that I didn't update quick. ㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7Busy with a History project. Review me or P.M if any ideas on their new powers. Give a round of applause to Cookieninja!㈇9㈇9㈇9㈇9㈇9㈳8㈳8㈳8She P.M and Review to me an idea of thier new powers. Even gave me an idea of a new Winx and Specialist story. Check out my new story GOOD DADS! ! Enjoy㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴2**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Winx㈷5㈷5㈷5**

* * *

WITH THE SPECIALISTS (In Nabu's Room)

"Hey, so how do you feel about the Winx coming back." Sky said as he plopped on the brown couch.

"They look...good." Timmy said.

"Ya...after all this years! " Brandon said as he sat on Nabu's bed.

"You. ...know guys...am just not quite sure that am over Flora. " Helia sadly said.

"I know am crazy to say this but I need Lalya back. These past few years I learned that am so stupid to ever leave her. I can't leave without her. Talyor just...wasn't. ...the right one for me.!" Nabu said.

"Uggggghhhhh, and those boys in lunch . Flirting with those guys. Just makes me won't to punch them right on the face!" Riven gruffed.

"I know, ...but... you know...am going to get Bloom back!" Sky said confidently.

"How are you going to do that they don't want anything to do with us."Timmy pointed out.

"Ya, they just like they...forgot about us." Helia said sadly.

"Stella seem like she doesn't even remember that we went out!" Brandon shouted.

"One, thing that gets me curious is ...that they...I don't know...seem different."Nabu said.

"Ya, have you noticed that too... they seem like darker." Sky concluded

"Darker!?". "I mean like there not there bright selfs anymore...there like...meaner!?" Sky cleared.

"Whatever, but am hungry lets go get something to eat?" Riven huffed.

"Ok, I heared this great burger place in Magix Mall that just open up." Timmy said.

All they boys agreed and went out the door. They were walking out in the hallway, when they saw the worst thing they ever saw.

"Hey, where were you gir...!" we said as we saw the Winx.

"Ohhhhh, it's know of your business!" Tecna snapped at them.

"We decided to have alittle dressup and I mean those black clothes were just to old!" Stella explained.

"Anyways...we just like this color and I all ways wanted a piercing! !" Bloom said excitingly.

The boys were just in a horror and wow moment. They girls were dressed in very dark clothes. And had things that they never thought the Winx would ever think of wearing.

Tecna was wearing a short black, white collar shirt that showed her pierced belly button. With a magenta colored diamond, jewel hanging down. She had on short blue jean shorts with suspenders reaching to her shoulder and down her back. Black shoes with white socks that went up to her knee's. Not,only did she have a jewel on her stomach,but had a piercing on her tongue and on her hands were thin black bracelets on her wrist.

Flora,had on short blue jeans shorts. With a loose white shirt that went half way across her stomach with a black skull, revealing a bit of her black had a black hoody/hat that was on the back of her head. There was two piercing on her lower lip opposite from each other. She had a tattoo on her right side of her stomach. That had a picture of a black rose. She had on alot of tied bracelets on each of her wrists. For shoes she had on tall black Converse.

Stella was wearing a black see-through shirt that can see her bra. It practically was just thin lace into a shirt!She had black pants on with black stud spikes, high heels. She had on black lipstick(A/N:all of them have black lipstick and eyeshadow.) with black eyeshadow. Stella had a piercing on her stomach with a jewel of a black sun and moon. She had on stretchers on her ears. Stella,had on a nose peicering on her right side just looked in shocked" What happened to MY Sunshine girl! "He thought.

Bloom had on a black midriff shirt that had the sleeve's go down to tha sides of her had on black pumps that had a leathered butterfly on the tip. She had on blue jeans that had openings on her knees. Bloom has a nose piercing on her left nostril. She had a tattoo on her wrist of a broken heart in black ink. Sky didn't even know who she was at first.

Layla had on a white loose shirt that had like a ripped scratch mark across her stomach. On the side of the shirt were her arm are was a big hole that you can see her black sport bra. She had on pants that that went up to her knees. She had on black snickers on that look like high had on a piercing that was on her right side nostril and two hooks on her lower lip. On the back of her neck you can see a black ink tattoo.

Musa was the worst. She had on a short black two sleeve midriff. She had a whole bunch of tattoos. Her whole right arm was covered with tattoos and up to her shoulder. She had a couple of tattoos on her stomach. A red and black bandanna pulled her hair back,letting the rest of her hair down. She had on shorts with thin black see through pants underneath. For shoes she had on tall black comback shoes. She had on two hook piercings on each side of her lip. Swinging on her shorts were mini chains on each side. She had on black and purple pointy stretchers hanging down her ear.

"What...happen to you guys?! Timmy said shocked but had his eyes on Tecna.

"Ohhhh my god!" Lalya said frustrated.

"We wanted to get something new to wear!" Tecna replied.

"Whatever, you guys are slow...am going to take a shower and go to sleep...no one bother me!" Musa said as she walked to her dorm. When she said no one bother her she MEANS IT.

"Ok, were going to pratice in the fighting arena!." Flora said.

"Well, go with you!" Brandon said forgeting about his hunger.

"Nooooo!" Bloom snapped

"Wait Bloom...you guys can come!" Layla said

"Ok, good!" Helia said.

"But..." She started. This made the boys frown.

"If we win...you have to give us all your money." Flora said filling in for Lalya.

"Win in what!?" Nabu said confused about the deal.

"Fighting." Tecna said.

"Haha , your on ! You guys are going to lose." Riven shouted and laughed out.

"Well, see!Then we well see whose laughing" Stella said mysteriously.

IN THE FIGHTING ARENA

"Am done, you cheated!" Riven yelled at Layla

"Why!? Are you mad!?" Layla teased.

"Wow ,Riven a girl beat you!?" Nabu said in shocked that Layla beat him.

"Whatever, am going to take a bath." Riven huffed as he walked out and to his room.

"Big baby, whatever, lets go another round." Layla said.

Right when they were about to start 5 girls came running in , interrupting.

"Sky!" a girl shrieked. The boys just wanted to disappear . It was going to get AWARDED see their exs girlfriends with their new girlfriends.

"Hi, Brenda!" Sky said the girls looked confused at the intruders. Then it click inside there heads.

IN MUSA AND RIVEN DORM

Riven walked in to see Musa getting out of the shower and on her bed drying her hair with a towel.

"Ummmmmmm..."Riven said awaredly as he saw her in a black bra with boy boxers.

"WHAT!?" Musa snapped as she notice Riven was in the dorm.

"Nothing!" He said quickly.

"Ok, then!" she said as she layed down and drifted of to sleep. Riven was about to take a shower when a girl knocked at the door.

"What!?Know!" Riven shouted as he opened the door.

"Is that a nice thing to say to your girlfriend!" Mack said as if she was offended.

"Ohhhh,hi Mack!" Riven said "How have you been." Riven said weakly.

"Fine." Mack said as she let herself in. Riven just sighed as he closed the door.

"YOUR CHREATING ON ME!"Riven heard as he saw Mack looking at Musa.

"No no no!" "Then what is she doing here!".

"I don't know!?" Riven said defending himself.

"Then why is she here,dressed like that.I thought you were over her!"Mack screached

"Look she is attending Red Fountain, and I got paired with her this year as a roomate!" Riven explained

Mack didn't say anything for about a minute. Then she hugged Riven.

"Ok, I believe you. Uggghhh I feel sooo bad for you!" Mack cooed "You have to deal with her for about 2 years." This made Riven mad.

"Sooo do you want anything to drink " Riven mange to chock out ,trying to change the subject, before he loses his temper.

"Ohhhhh your so sweet " She looked at Musa then said" Water please with ice."

"Ok" Riven went to get her beverage and handed it gently to his girlfriend.

"Thank you, sweetie." SWEETIE!? Riven was about to yell at her when she walked over to Musa and poured. Mack poured the cold water on the sleeping girl.

The girl opened her eyes and Riven could see that in the girl's eyes ,was dangerous fire.

Riven knew that things in her were about to get ugly.

* * *

**_Ohhhhh what's going to happen?! I hoped you enjoyed it.㈳7㈳7㈳7 PLEASE Review me and check out my new story _Good Dads.**_**Well that it for today!㈳8㈳8**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox㈏0❤㈍9㈏0❤㈍9/Blueshinymoonlight**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys! I am SOOOOOOOO SOORRRYYYY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! ㈶3㈶3㈶3㈶3㈶3This chapter is alittle short because the next one is going to be longer. Ok, the sooner I get at least 10 reviews , the sooner I write the next chapter. ...DEAL!? Ok...Enjoy!㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own WINX CLUB㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7**

* * *

Musa let out a scream/rour. She sat up, Musa saw that Mack had a cup in her hand with a scared face.

" I SAID, NO ONE BOTHER ME!" Musa said darkly. Musa was about to punch Mack in the face, when she was in the air.

Riven picked her up so she wouldn't hit Mack. Riven knew how Musa punch and fought and knew she could nearly kill Mack. He was in thought when he noticed that he let Musa back on the ground...which was not a good idea.

WITH THE WINX

"Rooooaaaaaarrrrr!" Everyone heard the loud scream.

"Wait, where is Riven!?" The winx asked nervously.

"He went to his dorm when he couldn't beat Layla." Timmy said flash backing to the moment.

"Musa!?"Flora sighed.

"Ugggghhhh what is that tomboy doing in Riven's room!" Maddie said.

"Doesn't that freak know that Mack is with him!" Talyor said.

The girls were about to attack them for there friend but instead ran up to Musa's dorm. The guys followed them wondering way they were so worried. The winx burst to the door with the specialist in back of them.

"Cccccccrrrrrrrkkk!" They could hear a jaw cracking.

Riven went flying acrossed the room. He hit is head on the wall and had his hand on his jaw. Even if he moved his hand you they knew that there was wet fresh blood dripping from his mouth. The Specialists were totally shocked and scared , they knew Musa hit hard but this was a whole new level.

The Winx have all ready see her like this. If you get on her bad side she will beat the crap out of you. They remember one time ...

_Flashback_

_"Girls wake up!" Stella said jumping on Bloom's bed._

_"Ugggghhh, what Stella!" Layla grouned as she covered her face._

_"There is a sale at the mall, Gucci has a 25% sale!" yelled Stella._

_"Noooo , more shopping!" Tecna cried as she covered her face in her pillow._

_"GET UP NOW!" screamed Stella. Everyone shot up not wanting to deal with the yapping princess. Musa was still in bed and didn't want to get up._

_Stella walked over to her and jumped on her bed._

_"Musa get up!" Stella said still jumping on her bed. A fist quickly smashed between the blonde girls face ,knocking her to the ground._

_End of Flashback_

The Winx quickly went to Musa but only got knock to the Specialist just stood there didn't even know how to react. Musa was about to head to Mack but right before her fist was about to interfere with her face , a rope went around her hips and pulled her back.

Kendall and all her friend were there and ran to their friend.

"What the hell!" Musa screamed. All the winx were know on top of her.

"Ok...relax." Tecna said calmly.

"Take a deap breath." Flora said sweetly. Musa did as told and felt better.

"Ok...can you guys get off know." Musa said. Everyone got up and help their friend off the floor.

"You jerk ...you almost killed her!" Fiona yelped.

"Whatever...and I didn't even get to hit her!" Musa said coldly.

"Omg, Riven, sweetie are you ok!" Mack yelled as she ran to Riven.

"Its ok am fine !" Riven said coldly looking at Musa. Musa just shrugged and was about to walk out of the room when...

"Wow, supposedly you guys are the best ...ya right my butt!" Brenda snickered.

"Ya, you guys are just _**lazy**_ and act like your the best people in the whole in tire dimension.!"Talyor said.

"Ohhhhh, please like you can even to the thing we do." Bloom shot out.

"Ok, lets see witch fairy is better." Maddie said conveniently.

All the Winx smirked. The Specialist show this.

"Ugggghhhh are you guys sure about this!?" Brandon said.

"Ya, there just snobby girls we can beat them!?" Kendall said conveniently.

"Ok...this is going to be fun!" The Winx said wickedly.

* * *

_**Ohhhhh ! Ok I hope you enjoyed it !㈶1㈶1㈶1㈶1 Ok so the sooner I get at least 10 reviews the sooner I write the next chapter, PROMISE. ㈇7**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox㈏0㈏1❤㈏0㈍9❤㈍9/Blueshinymoonlight.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! I am sooooo sorry that i haven't upload in a looonnggg time. SORRY!㈶9㈶9㈶9 Its because I went on a trip and No service i have been feeling down a bit. Ok, forget about chapter is short but with enough reviews I will update a LONGER chapter. SO ENJOY!㈶0㈶0㈶0**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Winx club**

* * *

"Ok fine!" Flora smirked. The Specialists weren't sure about this. They wouldn't even want to go up against the Winx.

"You guys I don't think its a good idea!" Helia said worriedly to the girls.

"Let them do it!" Riven said harshly with dried blood on his hand and on his cheek.

"Ok your on!" Foina said.

"Fine!" Stella said mischievously. Tecna snapped her fingers and everyone was in a magic fighting arena.

"Haaaa!" Everyone yelled( expect the Winx) as they fell face down on the floor.

"Mmmmmm." Bloom thought. As the specialist and the rest of the girls got up and dusted themselves off.

"Wait what happens if like, I don't know, we the snobby girls win." Layla smirked going back to what Kendall said a couple minutes ago.

"I don't know _**what**_ do you guys want!" Taylor said. While looking at her nails to fine one broken. "Uggghhhh!" She growled.

Stella saw this. "Awww are you crying for your nail!" Stella cooed at Taylor. The Specialist were in back of their (new) girlfriends, shocked at what Stella said.

"What Stella, nails,you use to care so much about nails!" Nabu shouted defending Taylor, getting a bit mad.

As soon as he said that she was know on hold of Nabu's throught. Her dark long nails digging at his neck.

"I am no longer that girl anymore, she is gone!" Stella said she let go of a breathless the specialists when to help Nabu

"WHAT THE HELL STELLA! WHY ARE YOU GUYS DOING THIS! Brandon yelled in range.

"That is know of your business!" Flora hissed at them.

"Ok enough, if we win we want " Tecna paused as she looked at the Winx for a quick second "your energy." Tecna finished.

"And if you guys win we will stay away from your boyfriends." Layla said"Deal" Musa said as she sticked out her hand. So did all the Winx.

The girls with out a moment to lose,accepted ...just as the Winx expected as they smirked evilly. Shaking hands with them.

Once again the Specialist saw this and weren't sure if this battle was bad or that there is something wrong with the Winx.

"Wait what is energy." Brenda asked.

"Ummm just when you know energy when you are exited or happy!" Tecna lied.

The Winx knew that they didn't know what energy was...but it isnt when your happy or excited... but far more powerful ...and that is what they needed.

* * *

_**Bye guys i hope u liked it. Next chapter will be longer. Please review!㈵6㈵6㈵6**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox ㈏0❤㈍9㈏0❤㈍9/ Blueshinymoonlight **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys .THX soooo much for being patient with me.㈳4㈳4㈳4I have written another chapter. ENJOY!Plz review!_**

**Disclaimer:**** I sadly do not own Winx club㈶3㈶3㈶3**

* * *

"So lets started." Layla said.

"Or unless your to scared." Tecna laughed evily.

"Never!" Sky new slutty, girlfriend snorted.

"Then what are we waiting for.." Flora said low and creepy.

The guy were just in the back not sure what to do but watch.

"Oops. ...i almost forgot. ...we need are audience to have a place to sit and be comfortable." Bloom said "sweetly".She stopped half way at the stairs going down to the arena. As she turned and gave a nasty glare at the speechless boys but looked back at the Winx.

"Girls don't you think." Bloom said wickedly. Maddie and the girls were scared of what awful things they would to there beloved boyfriends.

"Mmmmm...Flora. ..take care of them and make sure there comfortable ." Flora nodded and walked back up the rest of the girls continued to go down the stairs to the arena, with the bitchy girls (Taylor, etc.) following them down. When Flora reached to the boys,she looked at them evily and stomped her left foot.

A wave of green magic spreaded through the whole room. Like when you drop a pebble into a steady lake ,and as the solid hit the surface of the cool rippling circles getting bigger and bigger. With that a whole bunch of black chairs appeared, like those in a theater.

The boys were just frighten of what to do to but finally decided that they should take a seat. They didn't want to know what Flora would do to them if they don't. Heck even Riven was scared.

"Make urselfs comfortable." She let out a chuckle " Oh and boys please try my new honey tea." With that she snapped her fingers and a kettle popped in front of them with 6 teacups ,with tiny plates below.

They all drank quietly. Flora just grinned and walked down the stairs once again to start the what the guys didnt know was that ever sip that they drank...the more it took from them.

DOWN NEXT TO THE ARENA (with the girls)

"Ok sooo who is up ." Layla hissed like a snake.

"I have a better idea I will go up against Kendall, Maddie with Tecna,Taylor and Layla, Mack and Musa, Brenda and Bloom,and Foina and Flora." Stella said.

"Then we can see which one is better for guys." Tecna finished for Stella. The girls didnt care about being better the guys as long as they take the stupid brats energy. They just said knowing that that would make there blood boil and hopely they can get aggressive and the Winx can have a bit fun.

STELLA AND KENDALL

Before Stella went on. Musa whispered to the girls "Remember, don't use up all ur power,we want to save it for later." The girls nodded and Stella went in the arena were Kendall was already in her Winx.

The door of the arena closed just as Stella went in. The whole fighting circle was covered with a bearer so no magic can escape.

Stella and Kendall were across with a mean glare while she was floating. While Stella was on the ground looking at her nails.

Kendall shot a pink magic ball at Stella. Stella was still observing her nails as the pink magic ball got closer. Just as it was about to Stella shot a yellow and it blasted the pink ball.

"Uggghh!" Kendall growled.

"Awe are you upset know ." Stella coed, then rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up bitch." Kendall snapped.

Stella's eyes turned into anger. "All right you twirp." she snapped back and stopped observing her shiny glittering black nails. Kendall shot more pink blasts but Stella just dogged it.

The golden blonde headed girl shot a thin golden yellow line at Kendall. It rapped around her waist as she fell to the ground .

Stella walk casually to the struggling fairy and placed her tan hand on her back. When Stella touched her back it started to glow. Soon a big pink ball was now in Stella's hand. She used both hands and shrinked it down to a marble size. Stella snapped her fingers and a clear glass ,appeared. The pink ball was now inside the liitle glass bottle.

The Winx just gave a wicked smile as they watched Specialist were just confused and wonder what the heck was that pink ball.

Stella crouched down to look at Kendall still struggling to be free. Stella lifted her chin so they can face each other. She made sure they made eye contact. Soon Stella's eyes turned red chanting something. Kendall's body stopped from struggling and was stiff as a board. As soon as that happened,Stella walked up and walked out the arena and left Kendall there.

Right after Stella turned her back ,Kendall started to turn gray...turning her into stone.__

* * *

_**Sorry guys it 3 am .I am tired. I will update soon!㈇7㈇7 I have been thinking of writing a Tecna and Timmy. I wanted to write it for my new bff TecnaxMusa****Sorry forgot numbers. Soo if you want a TxT story PLZ review and let me know㈳7㈳7㈳7㈳7 Check out my new story Fun in Earth. Check out my poll in bio too.**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox㈍9㈏0❤㈍9㈏0❤/Blueshinymoonlight**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but its here!㈳7㈳7㈳7㈳7 I decided that when you review i will answer back. I am starting from the reviews on chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx.**

_**soniyamalik444****: **Lol! Yes, I am_ alive_,silly! ㈳4_

_**WinxMusaFan**: OMG!That was were i got my idea !㈴3_

_**Winxfanfic132**: I am happy that you love this story.㈏0_

_**MusicAngelTwins**: Thanks for reading and of course.I will take any request.㈇7_

_**thisnewstar**: Thanks and I will try ,just busy but i will tried㈳2_

**_Guest(Aug.19)_**_: Haha! Don't always assume, i always like to twist it a bit. ㈳8_

_**Guset**: Here it is!㈇9_

_**Apeksha**: Yes, I will do a TxT and i think i want it to be a rated m. LOL! I am single! !㈳4㈳4_

_**G**_**uest**_**(Sep.3**): I will do one maybe rated M.㈶0_

_**Guest(Sep.6**): I will one. So don't worry㈇7_

**_princes_sbloom081105**: Will do!㈴2

**_Guest(Sep.7_**) Yeah, i guess you got a part right, and thanks for asking about the tea.㈵6

_**Melting Twitter:**_ Well here it is ! Enjoy! !❤

_**Guest(Aug.22)**_ Wow! Curious! ! Huh! Love that about you! Idk! Keeping reading!㈴3

**_ FloraXHelia4evas_**: Maybe! You can never guess what happens next in my stories!㈵6

**_shweetz2002_**: Thanks!㈳8

* * *

_T_he girls and guys gasp in shock and fear. The specialists just stopped drinking the "special" tea and were on the edges of there seat. Maddie and all her stupid friends weren't even sure what to do, run to there friend or stay still. The Winx just smirked wickedly as Stella walked out of the area. She turn to the direction of terrified girls.

"You still think it's all fun and games." She chucked as she headed back to the stand on the Winx side. The scared girls didn't want to fight after what happened to there friend but also didn't want to back making them look stupid. So they just went along and tried to block there hits.

Next was Layla and Taylor. As they headed down to the arena Layla walked confidently while as Taylor look...well... not so confidently.

Again as before, the barrier formed as they walked in.

Layla glared daggers at Talyor. Talyor turned into her fairy form while Layla stood there. She didn't need to be in fairy form.

Talyor shot a red magic ball. Layla jumped over it and rolled as she landed swiftly.

"Is that all you got !" Layla yelled.

"Please thats just a starter!" Talyor yelled.

" Lava search!" Taylor yelled as a long dagger of hot lava appeared between her aim it at Layla.

Layla turned to the left as she dogged the spell and smirked.

"Missed me !" The princess of tides yelled.

Layla turned to the Winx as they watch intensely as the others. The Winx smirked as a nod of approval . Layla turned to Taylor as she was about to shoot another powerful hot dagger at the water princess. Just as the dagger was about to hit her, Layla crouched down to the ground. The Specialists just looked like what the hell. Foina and the rest of her gang just looked confident. ..thinking that Layla was begging not too shoot. They were wrong...

Before anybody moved or thought of anything Taylor shot the most powerful spell she knew.

Layla transformed into a bird. A red and orange with a hint of yellow on the ends of the tail feathers of the phoenix. Every body looked shocked expect the Winx. As Taylor's powerful red magic missed,everyone followed the bird that was headed up.

Slowly Taylor headed down to the ground on her feet. She was already worn out due to her powerful spell that failed terribly.

The reddish-orange bird flapped softly and calmly to the top of the barrier. As all eyes were on her, waiting to see her next move.

Just as she reached the top. She went super speed shot red magic balls, trying to hit her but still couldn't.

Just as a red ball was heading straight to Layla. She turned into a blue panther ,landing on her paws on the floor.

The crystal blue panther sprinted left to right but still heading to Taylor. Taylor again tried to get her but she was just to fast.

Layla sprinted to the keft one last time and turned into a giant green snake. She slitherd up to Taylor. Taylor tried to wiggle herself out or casting a spell but it was to late. Layla coiled around the brown headed girl's body.

The green venomous snake squeezed the living, out of the helpless girl. Living her unconscious in Layla's snake coiles as her head dangle to the right.

Layla let her hold and unfolded dropping the sleeping girl to the ground. She transformed back into her human form and did the same Stella did to Kendall except this time it was a red ball of magic coming out of the brown headed girl's back and into a bottle.

She walked away as it was Flora's and Foina's turn but before Taylor appeared next to the stoned girl next to Maddie. They tried to help but couldn't break the powerful spell but hoped for the best.

Nabu was about to get up, wanting to help,but Sky hold him back giving a look that said "Don't!".

The dark skinned wizard sat back down, understanding the message. Waiting to see Flora and Foina heading down.

The boys kept quit but were in deep thought...

* * *

**Thats it! I hope you enjoyed it! !PLZ REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW ABOUT THAT TXT STORY. Love ya!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox㈍9㈏0❤㈍9㈏0❤/Blueshinymoonlight**


End file.
